


the prompt was thirst

by amoama



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Thirst Aid Kit
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, F/M, Meta, idek, the prompt was thirst, the prompt was thirst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: A drabble about Bim & Nichole, doing what they do, or having Chris Evans do what they frequently drabble that he does. A drabble about drabbling for Drabble Day.





	the prompt was thirst

Bim laughed, her most guttural, appreciative, laugh. Nichole always knew how to get her good with her drabbles. Just the way she described the feel of Chris Evans’ hand down her back, the slow, firm descent, they all knew to where, to what. Nichole hadn’t described that bit, they always hung back from being too explicit. Or at least mostly. Sometimes. Bim did. Not so much Nichole. No shade. The thirst was real, girl. But in this case Bim would just have to add in the details herself. Chris’s hand reaching between her thighs, her hand on his, guiding him.


End file.
